Whatever happened to us?
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: After three years of marriage, Jack and Rose start to fight. The death of someone is the reason behind all this fighting.Read and review. ONE SHOT. I would like to dedicate this story to Titanic4life!


"Rose just leave me alone for five more minutes!" "Fine Jack!" Rose turned and walked out the room. She then walked back in. "You know what Jack your an asshole and just so you know you make your own Goddamn dinner!" "Fine I don't care!" Jack frustratingly through his art work to the floor. He was sick and tired of this. "Fucking bitch" Jacks breaths got louder and heavier by the minute. His blood pressure was rising. Rose had never made him become like this up until now. Jack stood from his chair and took his art portfolio with him. Jack slammed the front door shut. Rose was in their bedroom. She hurd the front door slam shut behind Jack. Rose didn't care anymore. Rose got a luggage from under the bed. She walked over to the closest and took out her clothes. After locking up her luggage she went into Jacks office and took a piece of paper.

Dear Jack,

I can't be with you anymore. I'm fed up! For the last three years we have been together I've come to my conclusion that this marriage is a mistake. We have been fighting ever since we lost our baby. We have been trying for another baby for too long now. We need to move on.The miscarriage was not my fault and don't you ever say that it always was because it was not.

I don't ever want to see you again.

Goodbye Jack Dawson.

Rose.

Rose left the letter ontop of his desk. Rose went back to the room to collect her luggage. She was going to leave for good. Rose walked down the hallway and stopped at the entrance. She put her coat on. She looked up at her and Jack's wedding picture. Rose remembered that day. They were so in love but now things have just changed over the last year.

Jack sat down in his favourite spot. He loved walking up the hill and just looking at the beautiful world around him. Jack sat down on the grass as he watched the last few moments of the sun go down. Jack set his portfolio down next to him as he closed his eyes remembering the day he made Rose fly. It was a beautiful sun set that day on the Titanic. They had so much fun running away from Lovejoy from going to the stars in the back of a brand new red Renault. The sun had finally set. Jack sighed. He picked up his portfolio and made his way back home.

Rose took one final look around the house. She had tears in her eyes. Rose sat on the couch and cried her eyes out. She really did love Jack but it was time to now move on with her life. Rose stood from the couch and slowly made her way back to the entrance where she had left her luggage. Rose took a breath and opened the front door.

Jack walked down the street. He was just a minute away from home now. He wanted to apologise to Rose for his behaviour. He was in the wrong. Jack was upset about what he said and done. He wanted to say sorry about the miscarriage they had about five months ago. The miscarriage was the reason why they were fighting. It was an accident. It was not Roses fault. Jack walked up the driveway. He turned around to see a womanly figure walk away with a luggage in her hand. Jack couldn't believe who it was. "ROSE!?" Rose turned her head and sore Jack running after her. Rose then started to run. "Rose please stop! I want to speak with you!" "No Jack! Just go away!" "I can't" "Yes you can!" Jack finally caught Roses arm. "Ow! Let go of me Jack!" "No Rose. Please listen to me" "Why should I if you don't ever listen or believe me about anything!?" "That was a stupid stupid mistake of me Rose. I'm sorry for the way I have been with you. And the miscarriage was not your fault" "But why did you say that it was?" "I don't know. I was upset about it. I'm sorry. Why don't you come back home and I'll cook us some dinner and then we can try if the stars will give us a baby" "I don't think so Jack. I can't live like this anymore. I need to get away from home and you" "But...Rose I said I'm sorry" Jack had tears in his eyes as did Rose. "I know Jack. I know" "Please don't leave me Rose. I love you" "I...I love you too" They kissed passionately and embraced. They both cried. All their emotions were finally going away. Hand in hand they slowly walked back home.

Rose sat down at the table as she watched Jack cook. Jack gave Rose her plate as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry too Jack" "No don't be sorry Rose. You have nothing to say sorry for. I should be the one saying sorry" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him over and over again. "I love you Jack Dawson. I'm going to do what ever it takes to give you a family" "So am I. I love you" Jack kissed her back. "Sorry I'm not really feeling that hungry Jack" "It's alright Rose. I'm not that hungry either. We'll save it for tomorrow" Jack took her hand and they sat on the bed. They slowly undressed each other. Jack's lips travelled all the way down her body. "Where to miss" "To the stars" A week later Rose discovered that she was now pregnant. 9 months later they welcomed a baby boy. Into the family. Joseph Dawson.


End file.
